The End?
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: Elizabeth is ready to end it all, she's tired of life and long given up on religion and she's got the gun in her hand... but what happens when she visits the church she used to attend? and more importantly who does she meet? SpUK FemEngland!


Okay so… this Is a combination of something I found on my computer and an idea I had in church… Warning: If you are sensitive about religious things and sins and such you may not want to read this… England has four brothers in this Scotland – Allistor, Ireland – Liam, Wales – Dylan, and Sealand – Peter. Scotland is the eldest followed by Ireland, Wales and England are twins, and of course Sealand is the youngest of the Kirkland siblings. Any who~ Onward~

* * *

She could hear the soothing sounds of the classic rock songs drifting through the room but she couldn't really hear the words anymore all she could feel was the cold metal in her hands, the way her whole body shook from fear, and the tears streaming down her face as she pressed the cold barrel to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the painful memories surged forward and her finger tightened just a hair on the trigger...

"_Nobody even likes you."_

"_You're just a stupid forgotten nobody."_

_ "You'll never be as loved as me."_

_ "You're a failure."_

_ "Nobody will ever love you."_

_ "You don't deserve to live."_

_ "Go do everyone a favour and just kill yourself."_

_ "You should have died instead." _

She shook as she let the gun fall to her lap, still in her hand, "Even with bloody nothing left and no bloody reason to live, I'm too bloody weak to bloody do what should be done…" she cursed, "What the bloody hell is wrong with me!" she paused as she noticed the little Church that sat across the street from her flat through her tears and the rain outside, it was the same one that her and her brothers use to attend... before… the accident…

* * *

_~ Elizabeth scowled as she sat in the car with her brothers, Allistor was driving, Liam had shotgun, Dylan was in the backseat behind Allistor, she was behind Liam and little Peter was in the middle. They were all yelling and cursing at each other about some stupid thing or another as Allistor zoomed through the busy London streets, heading home from a long day of school. They all lived together in a large flat and had since the death of their mother, she died giving birth to Peter, drove their Father to drinking and he had drank himself to death. Elizabeth had noticed something out of Dylan's window, it was a large semi-truck that had run a red light, she had screamed as she watched it come at them in slow motion. Allistor, Liam, and Dylan had all turned to look at whatever had made their proud sister scream in fear only to be met with the sight of the semi-barreling full speed at their small car. The lasting thing Elizabeth remembered was Allistor turning and looking at all of them as he spoke "I love you all." That had been the only time he had ever actually said that he loved any of them, the semi had slammed into the small car sending it flipping over and over again, Elizabeth was pretty sure she had somehow been flung from the cars shattered back window and onto the pavement, she was a rebellious teen after all, she never did wear her seatbelt._

_ Elizabeth had woken up in the hospital a week later confused as to how she had gotten there and what had happened until the doctor spoke, "Ello, you must be miss Kirkland I will be your Doctor for your stay at the hospital. I hear you wear flung from a vehicle in a collision and hit your head pretty hard on the pavement and blacked out… you've been unconscious for a week now, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth had stiffened at the Doctors words as the scene just before the crash played in her head, she bolted upright in the bed looking around for her family as panic seeped into her voice, "My brothers! Where are my brothers!? Are they okay!? What happened to them!?" The tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the fake smile fall from the Doctors face and saw the apologetic look in his eyes, "No! Where the bloody hell are they! Let me see them right now!" she screamed at the Doctor as Nurses came into the room trying to calm her down and restrain her, "I'm very sorry… the car… it burst into flames before rescue workers could arrive on scene… they never made it to the hospital…" the Doctor said quietly, "NO! Nononononononononono" she screamed panicking as she heard the news, not even noticing the needle piercing her skin full of sedative as she cried until the darkness pulled her into a fitful sleep._

_The funeral was held on an awful rainy day, even by British standards, at the small Church across the street from their flat, the one they all attended. Elizabeth had been emotionless throughout the service as she stood in the pouring rain watching them place all four of her brothers in the ground before covering them with dirt to sleep for eternity. All who had attended the service had stared at her in disgust and fear as they took in the emotionless Brit, saying that she must be an evil child who never loved her family and that maybe she had caused the accident, she ignored them all as she watched the last of her family being buried. She had stayed in the cemetery staring at their headstones long after everyone else had left as she looked up to the sky with a cruel broken smile as tears ran down her face and said the first words she had since hearing about her brothers deaths, "Fuck you... You don't even exist do you? Well you know what "God," you can keep your salvation and shove it up your arse because I'm done. I don't bloody need you! You hear me! You bloody bitch… I don't need you…" ~_

* * *

She hadn't been to Church since her brothers were put to rest; she had stopped believing in religion in any way that day too. Elizabeth stood slowly the gun still dangling from her fingers as she walked outside, not caring that she was barefoot, wearing only a thin tank top and a pair of short shorts and that it was midnight, ten degrees (Celsius) and pouring outside as she walked across the street to the Church. She hesitated at the door for a split second before yanking it open and marching up to the large statue of Jesus nailed to the cross and scowled at it as tears continued to stream steadily down her cheeks and her grip on the revolver tightened, "Is this what you bloody want? To see me broken, beaten and better off dead!? Huh!? Is this what you wanted!? Because here I bloody am! Just for you! In your house!" she screamed as more tears welled up in her eyes, "You were supposed to protect us! We prayed every single bloody day! We came to Church every Sunday! We NEVER missed a single bloody service! And this is how you repaid us! You let them die! You… you were supposed to watch out for us and protect us... you barmy fucker…" she sobbed as she fell to her knees, "And you know what… now you get a front row seat to my bloody suicide… because I have nothing left and I'm going to paint the walls of your house in my blood and brains… just for you…" she sneered as she place the barrel of the gun upside down in her mouth and her finger on the trigger ignoring the taste of the metal and gunpowder as she let her eyes slip closed.

Antonio paused in the middle of his prayer and looked up meeting the Pastors eyes as the two heard screaming coming from in the church. He was staying the night at the Church, with the Pastors permission of course, because of his parents constant arguing. The Pastor looked confused as his brow furrowed; Antonio stood quickly to go see what the commotion was only to be stopped by the Pastors hand and his sad expression, "¿Qué es el Padre? What is the matter?" the Spanish boy questioned, "That voice is very familiar… but I have not heard it in years… If it's who I think it is… I'm not sure why they are here… they renounced God some years ago…" Antonio scowled "Well if they're planning on disrespecting the house of our Lord then they have another thing coming" he turned ready to address whoever was screaming only to be stopped be the Fathers hand once more, "They will not regard any type of challenge kindly, they will take up defensive immediately and eventually the offensive so be careful…" Antonio smiled widely, "I will be okay… The Lord is watching over me…" he assured before heading toward the source of the screaming which had stopped now…

Antonio walked quietly toward where the screaming originally was hoping not to surprise whoever was in the Church at such an hour only to find a scene that made his blood run cold. She was on her knees in front of the statue of their savior with her eyes closed, barefoot in what looked to be thin pajamas but what scared him was the gun in her mouth and her finger resting on the trigger. He could feel his hands shaking as her stared at the blonde headed girl he couldn't help but compare to a beautiful fallen angel, he knew he couldn't just grab the gun out of her hand, not with it in her mouth like that, he could scare her and cause her to accidentally pull the trigger. "¿Por qué?" he asked softly his voice filled with sadness, the girl instantly pulled the gun out of her mouth, standing and whirling around to look at who had spoken as the gun dangled at her side as she stared at him with wide eyes. Antonio spoke again in the same sadness filled voice, "¿Por qué? Why? Why would you kill yourself? Is your life really that bad?" the girls shock expression morphed into a glare as she spoke "You really want to know? My Mother died giving birth to my baby brother, my Father drank himself to death, my brothers… all four of my brothers were killed in a car accident that I survived, and every bloody person I meet thinks I'm a waste of space and should just die-"

"Have you asked God for help?" Antonio interrupted, the girl's glare darkened and her grip on the revolver tightened as she snorted in dissatisfaction "I prayed every bloody day and I never missed a service, and do you know what that got me? Hmm?" Antonio cocked his head to the side in confusion as he asked "¿Qué?" she smiled darkly as she replied "Four dead brothers… you can go see them if you want… they're in this very cemetery… we all attended this Church so this is where they were buried, they're all together with an empty plot in the middle: Allistor Kirkland age 17, Liam Kirkland age 16, Dylan Kirkland age 15, and Peter Kirkland age 10" Antonio frowned as he realized he knew which headstones those were, Father went out and talked to them often… always talking about how he watches this Elizabeth girl from the Church steps living her life and how she no longer believes, he gasped as he realized who she was, "You're Elizabeth Kirkland aren't you?" he asked stunned, the girl looked at him blankly for a minute before shaking her head, "Yes. Not that it really matters anymore…" she said softly before lifting the gun back up, this time placing it pointing up under her chin as her eyes closed.

Antonio watched as her eyes slid closed and her finger started to tighten of the trigger when out of nowhere he leapt at her, wrapping her in his arms as they both crashed to the ground, flinching as the sound of a gun being fired echoed around the room. He felt a sting on his cheek as he looked down at the shocked girl, checking to see if she was hurt as the Pastor ran into the room seeing the gun on the ground as it had been knocked out of her hand by the Spanish boy. Antonio pulled her in his lap after he made sure she wasn't hurt rocking her back and forth as she sobbed, her face buried in his shoulder as her hands gripped his shirt tightly, he rubbed her back soothingly as he started to sing softly in Spanish. "Antonio" the Pastor spoke softly, "¿Qué?" the Spaniard questioned, "You're hurt. There is a cut on your cheek…" he pointed out as he gently wiped the blood off with an old rag, "I'm sorry…" they both looked down to see the petite Brit looking at the small cut on the Spanish boy's face with regret obvious in her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you…" she whispered. Antonio smiled softly before squeezing the small blonde to him tightly; "As long as you are okay mi ángel caído" he smiled as he rested his chin on the Brits head as she blushed hugging him back just as tightly, "Thank you" she whispered, "Thank you for caring… thank you so much… it means so much more than you will ever know" she choked out as she started to cry softly. "Hey…" he whispered as he grabbed he chin lightly making her look up at him and meet his eye, "Te amo. Even if nobody else does or even cares, I will. I always will, okay?" he spoke with as much honesty as he could muster. She looked at him in shock for a minute before pulling him in for a kiss that left them both breathless, she then looked up at the sky with tears of happiness streaming down her face, smiling and spoke, "Thank you… and I love you all too…"

* * *

Okay so the end feels a little rushed and fake... but you know what its bloody 1:30 in the morning and I have school tomorrow so shush~ Read and Review! ¿Por favor? Ciao!


End file.
